The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to apparatus and methods for providing table movement control, for example controlling movement of a patient table in a medical imaging system, such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system.
Table motion speed for MRI procedures is limited to avoid exposing patients to an overly large change in rate of magnetic field strength. However, certain conventional approaches for controlling table speed result in unduly slow table speed, lengthening the amount of time spent transporting a patient and lengthening the time of imaging procedures.